We're All Broken Inside
by Theguyinthespiralmask
Summary: Naruto has been forgotten, ignored, hated, and neglected. He is going to show them what he can do, what he has accomplished. He wants their approval and love, but can he forgive what they have done? Neglect Naruto fic Paring undecided
1. Chapter 1

**We're All Broken Inside**

 **I want to thank you for, at least, opening my story. Please be merciful as i don't have much writing experience. So, without further adieu, have fun reading my story!**

 **I do not own Naruto and I never have.**

Prologue

It was a beautiful summer day in The Village Hidden In The Leaves, and it would've been a perfect day, except for the fact that a demon descended on it. The Nine Tailed Fox, or _**Kyubi**_ , seemed to appear out of thin air, and immediately started wreaking havoc. The leader of the village, the Fourth Hokage, wasn't present inside the village, but was helping his wife through labor as it ocurred, in a secure hospital. The Hokage knew that the _**Kyubi**_ couldn't be stopped with conventional means of raw strength, at least the strength they could muster, but with a technique that spelled death for its user. As the Yondaime(Fourth Hokage) mulled over his solutions for this disaster, he was tapped on the shoulder by one of the nurses in the room. She asked him,

"Kushina-san has given birth to two beautiful twins, do you want to see them?"

Minato looked up, and nodded quickly, broken of his thoughts. He walked through the door to a sight he could only describe as beautiful. His wife Kushina, dressed in a hospital gown, was cradling her two newborns, her eyes too enraptured in their sight to move. Minato interrupted her gazing, by calling her name, and Kushina's eyes snapped up, as if broken out of a trance.

"Oh, Minato! Come look at our wonderful children." She exclaimed.

Minato looked at her sadly and said, "Kushina-chan, we won;t have time for that. The village has been attacked by the _**Kyubi**_." He said in a calm, soothing voice as to not upset her.

Kushina's eyes became wide, and she became very alarmed at this news. She said, "The Kyubi? No one has seen it since my Aunt died with it inside her."

"I know Kushina-chan, and I'm going to have to put it back in a jail cell, and there lies our problem." Minato said, "We need a person to put the _**Kyubi**_ in, and we both know you need to put it in a host while the host is in infancy."

Kushina looked apthetic to this information, until she put the puzzle pieces together. She looked down at her babies and said incredulously, "No, no,no Minato you can't! These are our children!"

Minato depressingly looked towards her, and sighed. He said, "Kushina this is our only option. I can't ask other parents to give up their children to be jinchurikii."

Minato swiftly took the babies from her weakened grasp and walked quickly from the room, trying to avoid her scorn, but he inevitably heard it as he teleported to one of his _**Hirashin**_ kunai on the side of the village that was being attacked.

The Yondaime appeared on the wall next to the Sandaime, Sarutobi, who was gazing at the creature in the distance. He looked over to Minato who gasped saw the scorched earth where the _**Kyubi**_ was in the distance. Sarutobi asked,

"What can we do against it? It is simply too powerful."

Minato replied, "I have created an almost fool-proof seal that can keep the monster locked up, and as you can see, we have the hosts for it." He said, showing Sarutobi his newly-borns.

Minato held one red haired boy with dark, deep brown eyes(look it up, it's possible), and a blonde haired girl with light blue eyes. They were both slowly closing and opening their eyes to adjust to the bright, flame stricken landscape. Minato then said, "The seal has one drawback though, it takes the user's life."

Sarutobi's eyes widened at this and he asked Minato, "Isn't there any other option? The village shouldn't lose such a young Hokage."

Minato replied, "No, this is the only way to stop the beast."

Sarutobi sighed and said, "Let me do it. I'll die."

Minato responded quickly, "No Sarutobi! This is my village and I must protect all the people in it, and that includes you.

Sarutobi said in a commanding voice, "Oh Minato, you are so young, and I am well past my prime as the _**God of Shinobi.**_

Minato solemnly nodded, and shortly later, the place where the _**Kyubi**_ attacked was enveloped in a bright, white flash, and screams of a man who just wanted to protect his home.

 **[Scene Break]**

It was over, the disaster has passed. Minato held his two newborns in his arms, with his wife at his side. Minato was standing on a podium, and in front of him was almost the entire civilian and ninja population of Konoha. He looked up from his wife and kids and started announcing,

"Citizens and ninja alike, rejoice! The _**Kyubi**_ has been defeated, but only temporarily. You see, I've sealed the _**Kyubi**_ into my two babies."

Murmurs rang throughout the crowd, showing suprise and small amounts of malice towards the new-borns, as the beast inside them must've taken something or someone close to them. Minato soon resumed talking after he let them process the knowledge at hand.

"Though you may hold hate towards them, they are not the _**Kyubi,**_ they are my family, and in the many years to come, no doubt they will be your family too. Look at them, you will see they hold no hostility towards you. My daughter, Michiko Namikaze, holds the chakra of the beast. My son, Naruto Namikaze, holds the soul inside of him. They are both mine, and your kin, and I will guarantee that the will of fire that this village holds will run through their blood, and i hope it will be evident, that it runs in your blood too."

The crowd stood in stunned silence for a moment, before they began chanting the names of Minato and his children.

"Minato! Minato! Michiko! Michiko!"

The cries of their names rang loud and clear, but Naruto's name was heard the least, and eventually faded away. Minato felt amazing in this moment, for he and the village had overcome the monstrosity that is the _**Kyubi**_ and his family has came out better for it. Truly, nothing could best the high he was feeling, and for now, all was well.

 **END**

That was chapter one! Be sure to give me a heads up if you liked it. Also, on the topic of parings, I might genderbend Sasuke or make a twin for him, as i really like the Naruto/Fem!Sasu pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

**We're All Broken Inside**

 **Ch. 1**

 **I never have or will own Naruto**

 **Second Chapter, also technically the first, but I don't care! I now know why it takes alot of time for updates, it's hard to write, and it takes time (queue Chuck Shurley pic). Also, updates will come out slow as I am starting summer camps and etc, so don't get your hopes up.**

A five year old Naruto stared blankly at the ceiling, trying to do something that will distract him from _it._ It was his "parents" training his "sister", and he could hear their cries of encouragment and advice that he would love to hear, at least if it was directed to him. He has been rejected in his want to train with his sister, as she "needed" it more. His parents has been more than recalcitrant in training him, so he has taken to doing mundane things to take up his time, such as what he is doing now. Suddenly, he had an idea. He would train himself! He would show his parents what they have been missing out on and why they should train him.

His childish mind didn't comprehend the finer details of that plan, such as, what would he in train in, how would he train, and where. Details aside, he set out to a random training ground with a few kunai and determination.

As he arrived at a training ground, and immediently noticed how it was empty. Amazed by his great luck he set out on his quest to better himself. What he didn't know was that the training ground was almost exclusivly used by the Uchihas. Not thirty minutes later two faces appeared from the trail Naruto came from, four striking black eyes showing from their faces.

"Why are you here?" A voice rang out and in the process, making Naruto flinch

"I'm training, what are you doing here?" Naruto responded as he turned to the voice. What Naruto saw when he turned around was a boy and a girl. The girl looked around his age and the boy looked many years older. They both were sharing hair and eye color, and both were staring Naruto down. The boy started talking,

"We were.." The boy put emphasis on were, "... going to train here, but we found you."

"Well, my name is Naruto Namikaze, what's your's?"

Again the boy among the couple started talking, "I'm Itachi Uchiha, and this is my little sister, Satsuki."

Naruto thought for a second, 'So that is why this training ground is empty, it is used by the Uchihas. Well, maybe I can get help from them for training.'

After this encounter, the trio that was the Uchihas and the Namikaze became good friends, meeting up in that same training ground. Itachi helped Naruto begin on his path to They did this almost everyday, until Itachi Uchiha started going on more and more missions for the village, eventually to the point where they saw him rarely at the training ground. That did not mean he totally abandoned them in their progression through the ninja arts, he left them scrolls and exercises to keep them busy.

 **Scene Break(time skip)**

It was October 10th, and it was Naruto's seventh birthday, but it was not going as well as he had hoped. His day started with his parents and sister forgetting to wake him up to greet the other clans, and he had to track them down. Naruto thought,

'So it started with refusing to train me, and it has evolved to just forgetting me in general.' Naruto sighed, sad he can't be as unforgettable aso, for example, his sister.

After having a meet and greet with all the other clans they relaxed at their house and waited for a large birthday bash that was planned by their parents.

 **Middle of party**

Most children would be excited at their birthday party, the sounds, smells, and presents, not Naruto. He couldn't play with the other kids as they all gravitated towards Michiko as a result of her abundant amounts of energy, so he couldn't do that. He couldn't talk to the adults as they didn't take him seriously. Lastly, he couldn't fret over his presents as the people at the party forgot to give him any, or just didn't bother. The only present he had there was a half-assed one from his parents, which probaly was just a hand-me-down book Michiko probaly attempted to read, but failed.

 **End of party**

As th party was winding down, Kushina and Minato stepped to the front of the room and called for attention. Kushina started,

"Thank you all for coming to Naruto's and Michiko's party, now before they open their presents, we have something to announce."

A few murmurs rang around the room, wondering what was to be announced.

"We're having a baby."

Cries of joy and congratulations came from almost every single person in the room. Well, all except for Naruto, who chose to be less than vocal about his joy. After the noise has passed, Michiko started opening her presents.

Despite being happy about the news, Naruto was staring apathetically towards Michiko as she opened her presents, but on the inside he was fuming and angry.

 **'Pathetic. Becoming jealous over simple trinkets that your sister was recieving.'** A voice rang out in the back of Naruto's mind, but he ignored it. All of a sudden, a blast of smoke was created in the place where Michiko was opening presents. The ninja in the room prepared for a fight. Naruto wondered, 'Will I have to show off my training to my peers this soon?'

 **Flashback**

Itachi looked at Naruto and Satsuki with pride, as their skills have improved much faster than he anticipated, which he was proud of. Today, he would improve their **Ninjutsu** skills, having focused on **Taijutsu** and chakra control before. He looked towards them and said,

"Today, we will be finding out your elements."

Naruto looked excited, as well did Satsuki. Naruto thought that if he had alot of cool elements, maybe people would take more notice of him. Satsuki, though she knew one of her elements was fire due to being taught the **Fireball** jutus, was still excited. He took two pieces of paper out of his pocket and handed it to them.

"This is chakra paper. It conducts chakra so well that it shows the elements of the user."

Each of the two took a piece of paper, and Naruto said,

"Satsuki, you can go first-" Satsuki thought this was sweet until, "-leave the best for last." Satsuki shoved her elbow into Naruto's stomach and proceeded to pump chakra into the paper.

Satsuki's paper turned into dirt then, combusted into a blue inferno, making her think she did something wrong.

"Itachi, did I do something wrong? Did I pump too much chakra in?

Itachi responded, "No, you just have a very strong fire aspect and a minor earth one, congratulations!

Naruto also congratulated her by patting her on the back, but the moment was short-lived. Satsuki turned beat red from Naruto touching her, and to get him to stop she, once again, threw an elbow into poor Naruto's stomach, all the while screaming, "Don't touch me!

Once Naruto got back on his feet and Satsuki calmed down, Naruto putchakra into his piece. The paper was cut into pieces almost instantly. Naruto was disapointed that he only had one element, but then something strange happened. The paper started floating mid-air and collapsed in on itself.

"Woah." Naruto said in wonder.

 **End Flashback**

The smoke eventually cleared, and inside the smoke was none other than Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin. Michiko asked Jiraiya,

"Do you have a present for me Hentai Sannin(pervert Sannin)?"

Jiraiya responded, "Oh yes, it's the **Toad Summoning Scroll!"**

People around the room look flabbergasted that someone as young as Michiko would be getting a Summoning Contract. They gave her happy smiles and thumbs up, wishing her well. All the while, Naruto was getting increasingly mad, and got up from his chair and stormed out of the room; sadly, the only person to notice was Michiko, who said her brother's name, but it was lost amongst the loud clammor of the room.


End file.
